continuingstargatefandomcom-20200213-history
Invasion of Sector 345
Invasion of Sector 345 is the seventh episode of Stargate: Enterprise Season One. Plot The Crew of the DSC-304 Enterprise has been ordered to meet up with a fleet of BC-303's, 304s and the new BC-305 and a fleet of Jaffa Nation Motherships, their mission is to defend the sector from the Lucian Alliance and make sure that the system doesn't fall to them. Script Chapters Teaser Enterprise is in dry-dock getting repaired after it's engagement against Queen Death's flagship. INT-TAYLOR AND MARTIN'S QUARTERS John is tossing and turning and sweating as if he's having a nightmare, about the incident on P4X-783 he gets up quick and is sweating as he looks around. MARTIN (breathes heavily) What the hell where am I? Marcia walks into the bedroom with some tea and sits on the bed. MARCIA Hey it's ok John you're safe it's been years since the incident. John drinks the tea. JOHN (Sighs) It feels like a few days. She wipes the sweat off his face. MARCIA The day that happened I thought you were dead. JOHN (Smiles) I thought I was and that they forgot about me, till the gate dialed and SG-17 came out of it and took me back to the SGC for treatment and recovery. MASON (Over Intercom) Senior Officers report to the bridge, I repeat Senior Staff report to the Bridge. They get dressed and head to the bridge. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE Colonel Taylor and Major Martin walk onto the bridge. TAYLOR (to Mason) Report? Mason gets up from the chair. MASON We received a distress call from one of our off-world outposts in sector 346, (Beat) The Lucian Alliance are attacking. EXT-SPACE A fleet of Lucian Alliance Ha'tak motherships are bombarding P5X-847 with their Staff Cannons. (End of Teaser, Fade out, Starting Credits) Act One FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Notes: Opening Credits fall over opening Scenes) A hyperspace (Atlantis version) Window opens and the Enterprise emerges from it and approaches a large Allied Fleet of Tau'ri and Jaffa Nation Motherships, and at the front of the ship is the newly constructed BC-305 Athena-Class Warship USS Athena. INT-BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE Taylor gets up from her chair in amazement. MARTIN That's the Athena isn't? TAYLOR Yeah she was put into service after the Ori Crusade, Major give us a run down of her weapons. Major Mason inputs commands into his console and gives a rundown on the Athena's weaponry. MASON 6 Asgard plasma beam weapons, 36 Railguns, 24 VLS Missile Tubes Conventional, Nuclear and Naquadah-enhanced (Mark VIII, IX and XI) nuclear missiles. She's armed to the teeth Colonel she could rip through a BC-304 without breaking a sweat. Sutherland looks at her console. SUTHERLAND (to Taylor) Colonel General's Taylor and Martin are requesting to come aboard. TAYLOR (Smiles) Granted tell them we'll meet them outside the port 302 Bay. Sutherland inputs commands into her station. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE A C-306 Shuttle enters the port 302 bay and lands as the bay doors closed. INT-CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE 302 BAY Colonel Taylor, Major Martin, and Major Mason are in their dress uniforms, the airlock light goes from red to green. MASON PRESENT.....ARMS! The security officers saluted with their rifles as the doors opened and Generals Taylor and Martin show up. TAYLOR Generals welcome aboard. MAJ GEN. TAYLOR Thanks Colonel we need to speak to the rest of the senior staff in the briefing room by 1400 hours about the gameplan. TAYLOR (Nods) Yes, sir I'll see to it. They leave the 302 bay. INT-BRIEFING ROOM MAJ GEN. TAYLOR For months we've been spying on the Lucian Alliance, to keep tabs on their activities we've had the Odyssey make regular reconnaissance fly-bys of their home planet. When our spies stopped transmitting we assumed he was found out and he had to abort and escape through the Stargate, and he came back to the SGC both he and the Daedalus took pictures of theses. General Taylor inputs a few commands into the screen and shows the attack of an SG Base and the pictures of the Alliance Home World. LT GEN. MARTIN This was an SG base that was used to train our SG teams on how to defend the base from attacks, (beat) now it's a wasteland four thousand two hundred lives lost and only one hundred fifty made it before the gate shuts down. Then General Taylor chimes in. MAJ GEN. TAYLOR This image was taken about three weeks ago in the very same location. They're building ships. A lot of them. The senior staff are shocked by this. TAYLOR We picked up the distress call but couldn't depart due to being in Spacedock. LT GEN. MARTIN Our plan is to head them off near sector 345, the fleet will drop out of hyperspace here to avoid an ambush. Major Martin chimes in. MARTIN How are we going to disable a fleet sir? The doors open and Kyle walks into the briefing room. CLARKSON Hey everyone I have a plan that can give us an edge in battle. He inputs commands into the MSD in the briefing room. CLARKSON I've been reviewing previous engagements by the Odyssey and the Enterprise, and we have to upload a virus into their computer systems to disable the enemy fleet weapons. Everyone is confused. MASON (Scoffs) A computer virus? Are we forgetting that these are people not Aliens from Independence Day 1 and 2? Colonel Taylor chimes in. TAYLOR No Major we haven't forgotten but we need any edge that can help us against the Alliance. WILLIAMS (to Clarkson) I could give you a hand if you want me to sir? CLARKSON (Smiles, nods) Sure think Chief. Then Colonel Taylor chimes in. TAYLOR We've got less then an hour to get this ship ready for combat, (Sighs) let's bring it. The senior staff leaves. MAJ GEN. TAYLOR Marcia stay I have an assignment for your ship. Doors closed. TAYLOR What is it? Sampson looks at James then back at his daughter. MAJ GEN. TAYLOR (Sigh) A set of Mark-IX tactical nukes housed in a custom-made weapons platform, code name "Horizon," I ordered your ship to be fitted with it. TAYLOR (Shocked) WHAT! MAJ GEN. TAYLOR (Sighs) Marcia this thing is armed with six warheads and four decoys, I'm going to need your chief engineer to do a final inspection on the way there Marcia we need to send a message to the Alliance and this is it. Taylor paces about. TAYLOR (Sighs) And I was hoping not to use a nuke. LT GEN. MARTIN The Apollo used it once against the Replicators in Pegasus and it was effective. TAYLOR If I remember correctly Atlantis was forced off Lantea by the Pegasus Replicators. MAJ GEN. TAYLOR Look, would I have preferred taking out an entire planet at once? Absolutely. But this image is giving the I.O.A. a lot of sleepless nights. The Alliance know the location of Earth, and, with these new ships, have the means to get there. We can't just sit on our hands while the guys at Area 51 try to come up with a solution. Now, this mission's primary objective is to eliminate key military targets. We'll come back and finish once the new weapon is up and running. Marcia, I'm gonna need Chief Williams to start her inspections as soon as possible. TAYLOR (Sighs) Yes, sir. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Enterprise is in formation with the Allied Fleet. INT-TAYLOR AND MARTIN'S QUARTERS JOHN You alright? TAYLOR Yeah. John sits up. JOHN Marcia remember who you're talking to? MARCIA (Sighs) Your father and mine have given us order, to nuke key military targets on the Alliance Homeworld. JOHN And you think we shouldn't use the Horizon platform? MARCIA (Nods) Yeah. INT-ENTERPRISE LAUNCH BAY Chief Williams stares at the Horizon missile loaded high above her when Major Mason walks into the bay. WILLIAMS (Sighs) Well, the specs check out and we've loaded the target information they're ready. Are you sure that you can handle it? MASON (Smiles) Just give me a target and I'll fire it off. WILLIAMS (Sighs, Sadly) I'll tell Colonel Taylor its ready. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Enterprise flies through hyperspace. INT-ENTERPRISE AUXILIARY CONTROL ROOM Williams checks readouts. WILLIAMS All right the Horizon is online the warheads are armed, and we are ready for final sequencing as soon as we drop out of hyperspace. TAYLOR (over radio) Copy that Chief. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE TAYLOR (Into Radio) As soon as its ready transfer control to Major Mason. WILLIAMS (Over Radio) Acknowledge Colonel. CARLSON (Pilot) We're approaching the drop point Colonel. TAYLOR (Into Radio) Chief Open the bay doors. CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE AUXILIARY CONTROL ROOM WILLIAMS Opening Bomb bay doors. She punches some controls. The bay doors open, showing the streaks that appear in hyperspace flight flickering below them. WILLIAMS (Into Radio) Bay doors open, (Beat) transferring control to tactical now. CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE MASON (off his console) Got it Colonel ready to fire on your command. CARLSON (Pilot) Coming out of hyperspace in five… four…three… two… one. EXT-SPACE Enterprise exits hyperspace. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE TAYLOR FIRE! Mason presses the fire button on his console. EXT-Low Lucia Orbit Day The Horizon missile lowers from the opening of the hangar bay. Its afterburner ignites and the missiles fly towards the surface. It breaks through the atmosphere then breaks into separate sections. The warheads separate from the missile and fly to designated targets, exploding on the surface. Atomic clouds in the separate locations fly high into the atmosphere. INT-ENTERPRISE AUXILIARY CONTROL ROOM Williams has a regretful looks. WILLIAMS (Sighs) We have detonation confirmation on all six warheads. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE TAYLOR (Into Radio) John you're a go for launch. INT-PUDDLE JUMPER CANOPY MARTIN (Into Radio) Copy that. EXT-SPACE Martin's jumper flies out of the hangar bay and cloaks as it heads towards the planet. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE MARTIN (Over Radio) I'm clear, jump away. Taylor (Over Radio) Very well. Pick you up in an hour. (to Carlson) Get us out of here. EXT—LOW LUCIA ORBIT, DAY flies away and enters hyperspace. (End of Act One, Fade Out) Act Two FADE IN EXT-SPACE Enterprise is in formation with the Allied Fleet after picking up Major Martin from his Recon mission. INT-ENTERPRISE AXUILIARY CONTROL ROOM Screen shows the telemetry scans from Major Martin's recon mission, as both Colonel Taylor and Major Martin are with Chief Williams. WILLIAMS (Sighs) There is so much radiation interference, it's hard to get an accurate yield calculation from the scan telemetry. Then General Taylor walks into the Control Room. MAJ GEN. TAYLOR Someone, just please tell me if we hit our targets or not? WILLIAMS (Annoyed) Alright, if this data is right…then all of your primaries and most of your secondary's have been incinerated. MAJ GEN. TAYLOR Excellent. WILLIAMS (Sighs) Huh. General Taylor leaves as his daughter follows. SAMPSON Something on your mind Marcia? MARCIA The next time there's a nuke mission I would like to be informed before we arrive to our mission. They stopped walking. SAMPSON Oh so you want to be informed of your mission before you get to it, (Beat) this mission was given approval by the International Oversight Advisory Committee Marcia so it really wasn't up to me to inform you. MARCIA Dad you know they will respond to this attack. SAMPSON (Sighs) Marcia they won't attack this fleet. Then the intercom activates. SUTHERLAND (Over intercom) Senior Staff report to the bridge. They head to the bridge. CUT TO INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE Both Colonel Taylor and General Taylor walk into the Bridge. TAYLOR Report? SUTHERLAND (Off her console) I picked up a databurst from Lucia to a Commander Kiva, and it's not a social call it talks about a nuclear strike from orbit but was unable to trace it to whoever dropped it. MAJ GEN. TAYLOR (Smiles) Well it was designed to be untraceable not even a hunting dog or a wiggyboard could trace it back to Earth. SUTHERLAND (Shocked) Lucia just gave Commander Kiva authorization to attack sector 345. TAYLOR (Confused) What's in sector three forty-five anyway? MAJ GEN. TAYLOR Just an off-world base on an M-Class planet called P4S-836. Taylor goes to her chair. TAYLOR You might want to inform General O'Neill and have him send SG teams to the planet to evacuate them. (To Carlson) set course for P4S-836 Kara. CARLSON (Pilot) Course set and laid in Colonel. Before she could give the order to engage the hyperdrive her father speaks out. MAJ GEN. TAYLOR Belay that order Major Carlson. TAYLOR (Surprised) Sir we have to act now before lives are lost. MAJ GEN. TAYLOR Major Sutherland didn't authenticate the signal as from Lucian Alliance origin, (Beat) how do we now it's not a trick to put the fleet out of position? Then sensors beeping rapidly. MASON A hyperspace window has opened and a fleet of Lucian Alliance Motherships have dropped out of it. Taylor turns to her father. EXT-SPACE A fleet of Lucian Alliance Motherships emerge from hyperspace (Atlantis version). (End of Act Two, Fade out) Act Three FADE IN EXT-SPACE to see the Lucian Alliance Fleet fleet, which stretches so far and wide that it seems capable of engulfing the Tau'ri and Jaffa Nation fleet. ADJUST TO SEE the Tau'ri and Jaffa Nation fleet move toward the waiting wall of Lucian Alliance ships. Note: The smaller F-302 Jaffa Death Gliders fighters have assumed their positions at the head of the fleet. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE Everyone is at their battle stations as the alarm sounds throughout the bridge. TAYLOR (Surprised) Look at the size of that fleet. MARTIN I wonder how many ships are in that fleet? Mason inputs commands into the tactical console. MASON (Off his console) There's at least fifty Lucian Alliance Motherships Colonel. MEYERS (Over com) Cruisers and destroyers slow to half sub-light speed, and maintain general quarters Meyers out. TAYLOR (To Carlson) Half Sub-light Major. CARLSON (Off her console) Half Sub-light aye. MASON (Off his console) We're being scanned. Everyone tenses up as the fleet is being scanned. SUTHERLAND We're being hailed by the lead ship. Taylor gets up from the Captain's Chair. TAYLOR (Sighs) Let's hear what they have to say (Nods) On screen. The screen changes to the Pel'tak of the lead Lucian Alliance Mothership. KIVA (On Screen) You are the BC-304 Battle cruiser Enterprise, am I speaking to her commanding officer? TAYLOR I am Lieutenant Colonel Marcia Taylor Commander of this vessel. KIVA (On screen) Are you responsible for the nuclear attack on my homeworld? TAYLOR We were responding to an act of aggression, you were building warships to attack Earth they needed to be neutralized. KIVA (On screen) You killed our leader Netan and you tricked us into a one sided battle with the Ori and now you murdered 1,345 of our people men, women, and children! TAYLOR We needed to see if we could fight them in space, guess we were wrong but we can work to achieve peace with our people. Transmission ends. MEYERS (Over Com) Meyers to attack-fighters, prepare to engage on my command. A tense, quiet moment as they wait for the fighters to come into weapons range. WILLIAMS "Cannon to the right of them, Cannon to the left of them, Cannon in front of them, Volley'd and thunder'd." CARLSON (CMO) (picking up the refrain) "Storm'd at with shot and shell, Boldly they rode and well, Into the Jaws of Death, Into the mouth of hell... Rode the six hundred." General Taylor shakes his head. MAJ GEN. TAYLOR Don't recite a poem you two it's disrespectful I'll be on the Athena. He leaves the bridge. MARTIN I guess your father is not a fan of poems I'm guessing. Before she speaks the com activates. MEYERS (Over com) All ships and F-302s and Jaffa Death Gliders break and attack. CUT TO EXT-SPACE The Allied Fleet and the squadrons of F-302 interceptor fighters and Jaffa Death Gliders move in and start firing at the Lucian Alliance Fleet, as the Lucian Alliance fleet opens FIRE on the approaching Tau'ri and Jaffa attack-fighters, The Enterprise fires Asgard beam weapons at one of the Alliance frigates and takes it out of action as it takes hits from two Ha'tak-Class Warships hitting the port side of the ship causing an explosion to erupt from the hit points. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE The ship is ROCK by several hits. MASON Shields down to sixty-five percent. Carlson runs her fingers across her console as she turns the steering column. CARLSON (Conn Officer) Coming to course three-one-six mark five-seven-nine increasing to full impulse speed. The ship is HIT again. SUTHERLAND (Shocked, off her console) Colonel I've lost all contact with the rest of the fleet! As the ship suffers ANOTHER HIT, Williams runs her fingers across her Engineering console. WILLIAMS (Off her console) They're jamming our signals by generating a rotating E-M pulse. TAYLOR Can you clear the signal? WILLIAMS I'll try. EXT-SPACE The Tau'ri and Jaffa Fleets are in disarray. (End of Act Three, Fade out) Act Four Fade in EXT-SPACE The Allied fleet is taking heavy losses with Jaffa Motherships and fighter losses, the Enterprise moves around the battle firing its Asgard beam weapons as it takes hits from its port shields. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE Several showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling. MASON (Off his console) Forward shields are down, aft shields are down to ten percent! Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as coolant spews from the ceiling, as sparks erupts from the bulkheads. TAYLOR Kara pattern delta try to shake the Al'keshes off our butts. CARLSON (Pilot) I'm trying but these pilots are really good. Another shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling as the crew hangs onto their consoles and Colonel Taylor hangs onto her chair. TAYLOR Keep trying Kara. CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE AXUILIARY CONTROL ROOM Both Williams and Kyle are working on the virus that will disable the Lucian Alliance Motherships weapons systems as the ship jolts harder and harder as sparks rain down. WILLIAMS This would be easier if the ship wasn't taking such a beating by the Alliance fleet. (WHUMPH!) CLARKSON I know but we're on the clock to halt this attack let's...... The console erupts in a huge shower of sparks as both Clarkson and Williams are sent back as coolant vents from the ceiling as Kyle crawls to Williams. CLARKSON WILLIAMS!! He sees that she's in rough shape. WILLIAMS No my leg is broken and I think I have internal bleeding as well. He goes to a console and inputs commands and beams her directly to the infirmary. CLARKSON (Into Radio) Clarkson to bridge standby for virus upload. As he's working on the console he sees an energy blots from an Al'kesh he presses the button and leaps out of the room as a huge explosion erupts from the energy blot and debris follows him out of the room, as the doors closed and he presses his earwig. CLARKSON (Into Radio) Bridge virus has been uploaded to the enemy fleet. CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE Coolant vents from the ceiling. TAYLOR (Into Radio) Copy that Clarkson, (to Carlson) pattern Omega we're going through! (End of Act Four, Fade out) Act Five FADE IN EXT-SPACE Enterprise moves through the fleet and takes out an Alliance frigate as two Alliance Death Gliders bare down on the ship. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE MASON That's one down. Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. TAYLOR Auxiliary power to weapons. We're going to fight our way out of this. Sensors beep. MARTIN Something's happening Colonel! EXT-SPACE All Lucian Alliance Motherships lost power to their weapons. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE TAYLOR What the hell? MASON All Alliance Motherships have lost power to their weapons. Kyle walks onto the bridge. MARTIN (Smiles, to Kyle) Your idea worked buddy all ships have lost power to their weapons. CLARKSON (Surprised) All of them?? TAYLOR (Nods) Yes Mister Clarkson and we have you to thank for it. MARTIN Colonel, the Alliance forces are leaving the system. Viewer shows the remaining Alliance ships leave the system via hyperspace. TAYLOR (Sighs, Smiles) Let them go, we gave them a bloody nose for now. EXT-SPACE Both the Enterprise and Athena are next to each other. INT-ENTERPRISE CORRIDOR Both Major Martin and Kyle are walking through the corridor. KYLE I'm glad that my idea worked. JOHN Same here I know that you're frustrated at the I.O.A but you're the best Engineer I've seen even Chief Williams praises your plan as well. KYLE (Smiles) Thanks John hope I get to help you and the Enterprise crew soon, well I better get to the port 302 bay the Athena is making a pitstop at Atlantis and then heading to help the Olympus Expedition. MARTIN (Sighs) Have a safe journey man. They shook hand and Kyle walks into the 302 bay, Major Martin leaves to head to the bridge. MARCIA So I hear that you're heading to Atlantis and dialing the gate to the new Midway Station. SAMPSON (Smiles) Yeah that's the plan Marcia what about the Enterprise? MARCIA Alpha Site for a full repair and refit. SAMPSON I am so very proud of you Marcia and you've done a good job as the Commanding Officer of this ship. MARCIA (Smiles) Thanks dad that means a lot. They hug and General Taylor leaves. CUT TO INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE Colonel Taylor walks onto the half darken bridge and sits in her chair. TAYLOR Carlson set course for the Milky Way Alpha Site and engage hyperdrive. CARLSON (Pilot) Aye, Colonel course set and laid in and engaging hyperdrive. EXT-SPACE The Enterprise enters hyperspace. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending Credits) Cast Starring *Ashley Kalfas as Lieutenant Colonel Marcia Taylor *Jarvis Davidson as Major John Martin Also Starring *TBA as Chief Stephanie Williams *Kevin Regan as Major Jack Mason *Delena Lusk as Captain Kara Carlson *TBA as Major Marie Sutherland *Jacob Elliot as Doctor Steven Carlson *Becky Elliot as Doctor Tina Sampson Guest Stars *Jeremy Regan as Kyle Clarkson Special Guest Stars *TBA as Lieutenant General James Martin *TBA as Major General Sampson Taylor Trivia Notes Background Information